Barney: Now I Know My ABC's VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by HIT Entertainment Opening Previews * Barney Developments Please Stay Tuned * Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos Opening Logos (Cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney & Friends" Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Producers: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey * Segment Producer: Linda Dippel * Director: Jim Rowley * Creative Consultant: Stephanie Simpson * Writers: Michael Anthony Steele, Cheryl Ammeter * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Performance Director: Shelley Aubrey * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** Stacy - Alyssa Franks ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Jackson - Daven Wilson * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Eric Nordberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Bllarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Karen Albracht * Editors: Vickie Sterling, Laura Cargile, Julie Dunn * Online and Special Effects Editor: Tolbert Pitman * Assistant Editor: Pam Clark * Production Coordinator: Halim Jabbour * Studio Engineer: James Johnson * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Directors: David Peak * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Harold Boch, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley, Eric Williamson * 2nd Unit Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Russell Blair * Video Tape Operators: David Daniels, Steve Tennison * Post Video Tape Operator: Jimmy Young * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Brad Womack, Brenda Galgan, Matt Carter * Post Production Audio: Pat Sellers, Casey Stinson * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Dalvit * Best Boy Electric: Ricky Long * Lighting Board Operator: Stephen Ritchey * Key Grip/Electrician: John Knight * 2nd Unit Grips/Electricians: Phil Mancillas, Brad D. Light * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson * Art Department Production Assistants: Greg Beutel, Ryan Walden * Set Dresser: Susan McGill * Craft Project Coordinator: Lorna Munson * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Illustrator/Graphic Artist: Kathryn Yingling * Set Designer: Bob Dukasovich * Art Department Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Construction Coordinator: Dan Leonard * Carpenters: Kelton Cole, Stephen Connor * Scenic Painters: Cathey Miller * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Gary Shannon * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Webher * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Leila Heise * Executive Assistant: Shauna Wier * Assistant to Producers: Jillian Jester * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M. Ed. * Studio Teacher: Marisela Rincon * Child Supervisor: Marilie Hunter * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Shop Manager: Shauni L. Mast * Character Wranglers: Janet Bush, Jamie Little, Jane Menne, Georgia Waghenhurst * Character Seamstress: Barbara B. Wood * Character Technician: Phillip M. Yonkos * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Production Accountant: Jayne Royall * Payroll Accountant: George Engman * Production Assistants: Josh Fletcher, Mike Smith * Extras Coordinator: Patsy Dassault * 2nd Unit Production Assistants: Kathy Binder, Rachel Deering, Sheila Hornsby * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose Casting * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * The Barney, Baby Bop and BJ name and characters,, "Barney & Friends" and the marching Barney and star and marching dino and and Children and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Opening Titles * Barney & Friends * "Three Lines, Three Corners" Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Associate Producers: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly * Director: Fred Holmes * Writer: Sandra J. Payne * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Audio/Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.d. * Performance Director: Shelley C. Aubrey * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Kami - Makalya Crawford ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Angela - Demi Lovato ** Mario - Zachary Soza * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Bllarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Laura Cargile * Director of Technical Operations: Randy Breedlove * Production Audio: Malcolm Johnson * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Script Supervisor: Constanze Villines * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television ** Executive in Charge: Larry Rifkin * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the marching Barney and Children and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2002 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by HIT Entertainment Closing Previews * Let's Pretend with Barney * Barney's Movin' and Groovin' * The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots * Kipper: Water Play Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by HIT Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:Hit Entertainment